


山雨

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 人生第一次开摩托车，请多多包涵。





	山雨

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一次开摩托车，请多多包涵。

“看好了，再往前就是冬天会大雪封路的地方了，到时候你想看也看不了。”凯勒巩流畅地往上挂着档位，一脚油门下去，发动机的轰鸣声便在树林间回响。

“别搞错了，是你在新年接了个活，所以我才委曲求全地把年休假换到这个大夏天。”库茹芬在副驾驶座上边看风景边回嘴。

“四弟说你再蹲在电脑前，就要变成老爸的茜尔玛丽了。”凯勒巩哈哈大笑着。他故意把窗开得很大，他桀骜不驯的金色头发，在狂风中宛若群魔乱舞。那豪迈的笑声便和风声、玻璃震颤声和引擎声，一起留在了那条不宽不窄的山路上。

“哼。”库茹芬撇撇嘴不再理睬他。

正午的天气很晴朗，碧蓝色的天像那硫酸铜溶液一般纯净，但颜色还要深些许。天上团着大大小小的浓云，颜色洁白、质地厚实，向着太阳的一面好似高光抹过了头，背着太阳的部分竟像是沾了些灰色水泥粉末似的。远处绵延万里的Wasatch山脉在强光照射下，像是饱和度调过头ps在背景板上的图片。确实，比起乌烟瘴气的大城市里，这儿的空气简直干净得过了头。含氧量极高的气体令人身心舒畅，可料峭的山风一股脑儿地涌进大开的车窗，噼里啪啦地打在脸上，还真有点儿享受不来。

“山间天气多变，可不是总这么好的。”他们的目的地还在更远的地方，凯勒巩在换挡间隙，指着前面一大朵白云说。

库茹芬点点头，表示了解。在颠簸的路上跑了这么久，还不用自己开车，简直就像催眠一样。这会儿他又有些睡意，还一晃把路边的Lambs峡谷的指示牌，看成了Lembas峡谷。凯勒巩抱怨这个被灰色森林化的弟弟白白浪费了沿途的美景。

“哦，难不成是昨晚太兴奋没睡好？”凯勒巩故意拖长了尾音。

“我睡得很好。滚！”库茹芬继续抱臂闭目养神。

结果一觉醒来时，车早已开进了Uinta-Wasatch-Cache国家公园。是的，这N长的名字，到最后库茹芬也只对最后那个单词比较感兴趣。这里头……真TM冷，早知道该带件什么长袖来的……可能现在来件羽绒服穿身上都不是问题。可夏天，什么鬼，平均气温都在30度以上，谁出门不是短袖中裤啊。回头看看凯勒巩，他好像完全没感觉到冷似的。啊，这就是常年都跑在外面浪浪浪的人，灵活的上班时间还真让人羡慕。

“哟，终于醒了啊。喏，你往右看，那个是我们一会儿要经过的镜湖。”

“嗯……有点像四哥家后院的赫列沃恩啊。”

“噫，他那个最多叫黑水潭。”

“呵。”

路上没什么车，凯勒巩那辆越野性能极佳的车又丝毫不吝惜自己的马力，150公路两旁的颤杨和松树刷啦啦地往后跑。不一会儿，他们开到了半山腰，下面是一望无际的林海。没有阔叶林的浓绿，也没有针叶林的细密。许多年前的一场虫害，令山谷下大批的松林葬送了性命。蓝色的天、白色的云、红岩黄土的山，山谷下是死寂的灰色。幸存者躲在同伴们千年不倒、万年不朽的遗骸间，努力在山谷中点燃一簇绿色的火焰。

越往山里开，天上的云肆意铺展得更开，低压压的像是从这个山头横跨到了另一座山。正在此时，雨点突然从空中砸下，在前挡风玻璃上开出了无数小花。刮雨器立即开始工作，把那些沿路不幸牺牲在玻璃上的小虫们，撵成了一道道黑白的条纹。凯勒巩一个急转，把车开到了路旁一个休息点里。其实那也不过就是条碎石泥路，打了几个弯进去，停在一块人为开出来的空地上。驾驶员很流畅地归了P档、拉了手刹、放掉踏板、关发动机、解开安全带。

“你干嘛？”

“雨太大，我们先躲会儿。”

“山雨都是区域雨，你再往前开点就是晴天了。”库茹芬内心吐槽这点雨连不常开山路的自己都过得去。

“把安全带弄掉。”

“为何要听你的？我就喜欢绑着。”

“哦，这样啊。”凯勒巩露出了他标志性的微笑。

话音刚落，后者还没来得及回嘴，就被另一双炽热的唇堵上了嘴。凯勒巩一个翻身便撑在他上方，用舌尖舔过那冰凉的唇，撬开他闭合的牙齿，探寻他口腔深处的构造。库茹芬也懒得跟他对峙，抬手将对方一把按了下来，用力地吻了回去。唾液从他的嘴角划落，在脸颊上留下了一道水痕。

窗外的雨盖过了紊乱的喘息声，在车窗玻璃挂上了一层剔透的水幕。年长者支起身，将身下两只想钳制他的、不安分的手压在了窗玻璃上，腾出一只手来去解安全带，按下金属片放倒椅背，再去掀弟弟那件红色的T恤。

“你就不怕被人看到！”奈何力量与位置都不占优势，库茹芬便开启了语言攻击模式，可惜他三哥的脸皮一向是最厚的，因而也基本没什么攻效。

“贴了膜的单向玻璃，不怕。”凯勒巩游刃有余地的继续在弟弟身上攻城略地。

“滚，这也看得见的，快松手！”

“这里没多少人，别怕，乖。”他还有闲情逸致把库茹芬的黑长直打了个卷儿。

“别拿你哄胡安的瞎话来打发我！”

“哦，无聊的情话你也听得够多了，我们直接干完正事就继续赶路。”

“那得等到太阳下山！”

“这确实是个好主意。”他把红色的T恤脱到库茹芬的手腕处，打了一个很紧的结，附下身继续了刚才意犹未尽的吻。


End file.
